<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daisy by Moonsplashes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977228">Daisy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsplashes/pseuds/Moonsplashes'>Moonsplashes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Half cute, Have a great day!!, One-Shot, bad spelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsplashes/pseuds/Moonsplashes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You look gorgeous standing there in a white sundress with daisies carefully braided into your hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daisy/oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daisy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em></em>
  <strong>Daisy<br/><br/></strong>
</p><p>I remember that day like it happened yesterday, you wore a white sundress matching the daisies in your hair.</p><p>I wore an identical dress but instead of white it was a light mustard yellow... you said I look like a happy bright sun.</p><p>And I wished I hade courge to tell you that you looked like an angel. My angel.</p><p> </p><p>I’m so sorry Zoey I will always love you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>